dan vs my little pony friendship is magic part 1
by bfstall1
Summary: if you wanna know whos going to win read this story


Title: Dan Versus : Dan is sitting on his couch watching television or more like flipping through the channels. (np) Dan says to himself, "Ugh, is there anything good on TV?" He changes it to cartoon network. (np) "Adventure time, you know what time it is!" The TV advertises. (np) "Yes time to change the channel," Dan answers the television and once again changing the channel to an alternative Cartoon Network channel. (np) "It's the Regular Showohhhhhh," the TV proclaims loudly extremely overexagerating the word "show". (np) "Really, Cartoon Network makes this?" Dan asks to himself. (np) The television is still flashing with the Regular Show's animated characters. One of the characters announces, "We don't have a joke so just laugh." Dan begins to get irritated at what he thinks as a ridiculous cartoon and shouts, "You fail at telling jokes!" (np) He begins to search through his channels until he finds the Hub channel and says to himself, "Hmmm, there's this new channel called 'Hub'. I have no idea what this is but I will watch it," the TV then has ponies dancing across the screen, "What the heck? 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'? Why would I want to watch a show made for little girls anyways? This show sucks!" (np) The TV shows a little pony which says to Dan, "That's not a nice thing to say." (np) Dan is shocked not believing that the pony in the television just said that to him and shouts, "Who said that?" (np) "I did silly goose!" The pony named Pinkie Pie says. (np) "Huh?" Dan screams only to find himself in his bed and says to himself, "What a dream? thnat was strange anyway. I best forget that dream." Dan walks outside to find his car covered in pink with Pinkie Pie and some of the other ponies painted on it. The lincense plate read: "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic". A letter was on his car. (np) Dan screams when his car and shouts, "My car, what happened to my car? It's all pink and girly." (np) Dan sees the note and opens it and reads aloud, "From the creators of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: We have decided to bring all the ponies from our show into the real world and I hope you appreciate the free paint job they did to your car," he finishes the letter more confused than ever, "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic did this?" (np) He calls his friend Chris and when Chris doesn't answer leaves a message saying, "Chris pick up the phone, I know you're there!" (np) Instead he gets Elise, who says, "Is that Dan again?" (np) Chris takes the phone from his wife, "Yes," he answers her and then asks, "What now Dan?" (np) Dan shouts, "Don't what now Dan to me, just get over here!" (np) "Let me guess revenge?" Elise asks Chris. (np) "Yep bye dear," Chris answers while leaving out the door. (np) "Bye," she says back. (np) Chris arrives at Dan's house. (np) "What took you so long?" (np) Chris avoids the question and says, "It's nice to see you Dan. What has someone done to you this time?" (np) "I'll show you follow me," Chris does not follow, "I said follow me!" (np) So Chris comes running after him gasping by the time they reach Dan's car. Chris breaks out laughing when he sees Dan's super girly car. (np) "Someone did this to your car?" He asks still laughing. (np) "Yes, stop laughing." (np) "Fine, but I wonder who would do this to your car." (np) "The ponies from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic did this!" (np) "Really?" (np) "I'm not lying, see I have proof!" Dan says shoving the letter in Chris's face. (np) Chris reads the letter and says, "Hmmm, they can bring caroons characters into the real world? That is awesome!" (np) "Yeah, but you are missing the point, look what they did to my car, look at it! So are you going to help me get rid of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or what?" (np) "What, you can't do that!" (np) "Why not?" (np) "I like My Little Pony." (np) Dan gaps at Chris (np) "You watch that show? That show is for little girls. Your life is so patique, move I'll take care of it by myself and I won't need your help! " (np) "No, I can't let you get rid of it because there are thousands or maybe even millions of people that watch My Little Pony Dan and they will come and get you!" (np) "If they are anything like you I should have no problem with them. Now get the #$% out of my way, I'm going to the Hib station to stop it whether you like it or not!" (np) "Ah balls," Chris curses, as Dan pushs him out of the 1 writing by me edited by my namemattersnot 


End file.
